


conspiracies

by wildcard_47



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcard_47/pseuds/wildcard_47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that kiss? She'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious. 100 words. Mild spoilers for "Signal 30."</p>
            </blockquote>





	conspiracies

After that kiss? She'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious.

In the rescheduled partners' meeting, during one of Roger's (many) lubricated speeches, Joan indulges the thought. Her gaze flicks left, and lingers on Lane, who's absorbed in his spreadsheets.

The hunger in his eyes when she'd touched him. She wants to unleash it. Unravel him. And judging from the way he's been staring at her all week, he'd be more than happy to return the favor.

Joan suppresses a smirk, and turns back to her notes, scrawling Roger's last few words in shorthand. Well, it certainly has possibilities.


End file.
